


routine comforts

by redrobinhood



Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobinhood/pseuds/redrobinhood
Summary: After the destruction left behind by Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen at the Coruscant Prison, Fox is forced to take a break by the two beings closest to him. [“Routine” – Foxiyo Week 2020]
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	routine comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Routine: schedule, daily, familiar 
> 
> Posting this from a tent by the river in the mountains so formatting may be a mess, sorry. Big shoutout to lilhawkeye3 and CollisionTheory for proofreading this for me and to amukmuk for hosting this event! <3

Fox sighed as he flicked the flimsiwork into the ‘complete’ pile on the far side of his desk. Despite how much that pile seemed to grow, the ‘incomplete’ pile wasn’t shrinking. Or, at least, it wasn’t shrinking fast enough. He should have been done by now. He would have been done by now and at Riyo’s apartment, wrapped up in her arms, if some of the more notorious bounty hunters in the galaxy hadn’t chosen that night to break out of prison.

But they did.

So he was here in the Senate filing death certificates, new clearances, and security protocol approvals instead of burying his face in Riyo’s hair. Worse, he could’ve been sprawled out on her couch at this very moment, dealing with this all on a datapad, had the prison records been online. But if it was online, it was susceptible to power failure and exploitation. That was how it was justified to them. Fox thought that they just didn’t want to spend the credits when he was the one suffering for the system’s failure.

“Want some caf?”

Fox sighed and rubbed his fingers across his eyes. He didn’t know if he did. It could help him concentrate or it could give him a headache. He didn’t think he could stand the latter right now. “Thanks, Thorn, but I think I’ll just die instead.”

“That’s my line.” Thorn let the door shut behind him as he entered Fox’s office. “Go home, Fox.”

“I can’t.”

“I can get the rest of this. You need to drink a shot of caf, hop in a speeder, and run home to the beautiful woman who’s been waiting to see your face all day.”

When Fox looked up, it was to find Thorn leaning over his desk, their faces inches away.

“Do you want me to sign with my number or your number?” Thorn persisted.

“Mine. Or they’ll send it back to me for secondary approval.” Fox rose from his chair and switched sides of the desk with Thorn. “Thorn, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Fox.” Thorn took the pen Fox had discarded and twirled it between his fingers. “You have Riyo Chuchi at home, I’ve got Stone. You have a lot more to look forward to.”

Fox paused before he reached the door. “I’ll tell Stone you said that.”

“Like you’ll remember in the morning.” Thorn made a shooing motion. “Give Chuchi my love.”

“It’s not worth a lot.”

“Well, neither are we. Out!”

Fox nearly collapsed at Riyo’s door. He might have, had her security system not notified her of his approach so that she was standing there when he opened the door, her arms open for him to lean in to.

“Long day?” She asked as she buried her face into his chestplate.

“Horribly so.” He admitted, letting his helmet fall to rest against the top of her head.

“I have a cure for long days, you know.”

“You are my cure for long days.”

She pulled herself from his grip so that she could bring both hands up to his helmet and pull it down to her lips. “I know. Go strip this off and we’ll get the cure started.”

When his armor had been laid neatly on her dresser, Fox walked back into the living spaces to find Riyo sitting at the bar with a platter laying before her.

“I knew you wouldn’t be too hungry after today, so I had my aide grab some Pantoran cheeses and meats earlier. You pick the wine.”

Of course. She would have heard about the prison by now. Fox walked into the kitchen area to the cabinet where Riyo kept the food items she received as senatorial gifts and from receptions. He grabbed the first wine bottle he saw. “I didn’t know Pantora was known for its cheese.”

“It’s not. But did you expect us to live off silk?”

Fox laughed and held the bottle out to the small uncorking mechanism hidden under the kitchen lip of the bar. “Point taken.”

“Have you ever had a platter like this?” She asked when he began to pour them each a glass.

“I’ve seen others eat them. You put cheese and meat on the cracker and eat it together.” He shook his head and recorked the bottle. “I sound like a droid trying to describe eating.”

Riyo held out the cracker she had just assembled. “Try it.”

Fox bent over and gently took a bite, staring down into the marbled stone of the bar top as he chewed, taking in the new flavors. “That’s amazing.”

“Then come sit down and make your own!” Riyo said before eating the rest of the cracker she had offered him.

So Fox made his way back around to the barstool beside Riyo and listened as she began to tell him about her day, the senators and representatives who had irked her, and his brothers’ conversations that she had overheard in the Senate halls as he munched on some of the nicest crackers, cheeses, and meats that he had ever been allowed to touch. Before long, he was lounging on the couch with her in his lap, unconsciously swirling another glass of wine in his hand as he related the latest Coruscant Guard office disputes. The petty pranks his brothers pulled on one another were far easier to share than the deaths and injuries that had also occurred that day. Like this, surrounded by nice things and with Riyo in his embrace, he could almost imagine he was something other than property. The only thing stopping him from fully falling into that fantasy was the knowledge that his comm could beep with an emergency at any time and that Riyo didn’t care if he was a free being or property. It didn’t stop her from staring up at him in pure adoration. And when he had run out of happy things to say, it didn’t matter who he belonged to when she reached up to bring his lips down to hers.

“Can we go to bed early tonight?” He murmured once she allowed him to withdraw.

“Of course, love.” She murmured back before untangling her limbs from his and rising from the couch, offering him a hand to follow her.

When Riyo dragged him into her bedroom, Fox stopped her to pull her back in for another long, slow kiss. She had told him before that his kisses were almost too gentle, but he could never be rough with her unless she explicitly told him that she wanted something rougher that night.

“How in the galaxy was I the one you chose?” He sighed.

“I liked how you walked.” She winked up at him.

“And were your suspicions confirmed?”

“Confirmed and more.” She tugged on his hands again to pull him towards the bed. “Come hold me, I’m cold.”

She knew exactly how to hook him. “I swear, you only love me for my body heat.”

“No...” She drew the word out, giving him a pitiful look. “Something far more artificial, I swear.”

“Well, that settles it.” He gave into her gentle tugs and followed her to bed.

When he woke, it was to Riyo gently tracing her finger across the curve of his hips. He opened his eyes to find her propped up on her side beside him, her hair cascading down in messy waves over his face.

“You need to shave.” She beamed down at him.

“Good morning to you too.” He closed his eyes again as he felt a tired smile tug at his lips. “Shower?”

“Do you even need to ask?” But she didn’t rise, so neither did he. Instead, Riyo lay herself across Fox’s bare chest and took in a deep breath, breathing him in. “I don’t suppose that clones can take sick days?”

“Not unless you’re actively dying, no.” He could feel her weight on his chest as he breathed, warm and comforting.

“Then I suppose a shower will do.” This time she rose from the bed, padding quietly across the wood floor to the bathroom. Fox waited until he heard the water tap begin to run before he too rose and followed her.

Riyo’s shower was truly meant for only one being, but with some maneuvering the two of them could fit with Riyo pressed against Fox’s chest. Fox didn’t think that she quite minded and he rather enjoyed the excuse to be the one to rub her soap across her skin, especially since she would then do the same for him. Anything to touch her, or feel her touch. But the shower never lasted as long as he wished it would and far too soon he was slipping his blacks on while Riyo dried her hair. Before Riyo needed the mirror to assist with her senatorial hairstyle, Fox quickly lathered on shaving cream and reached for the elegant razor Riyo had bought him.

“What would they say if you grew a beard?” Riyo asked as she watched him in the mirror.

“Instant death.” He paused to grin at her. “No. But my helmet line would itch while it grew out.”

“Can’t have that.” She shook her head, not even trying to hide the smile spreading across her features as she laughed at him.

When he had finished, he moved aside to let Riyo occupy the space. She had already parted her hair, and he gently took hold of one section and tugged it down so that he could lean over to kiss her. “Breakfast?” He asked when he had pulled back.

“I’m meeting with Senator Amidala, actually.” She smiled apologetically. “But you’re welcome to cook something for yourself.”

“I’ll just get Thire to grab me something. He needs tasks or he gets bored.” He bent over once more to kiss Riyo’s cheek then went back into the bedroom to reassemble his armor. When put together, he went back to the bathroom doorway to watch Riyo put the finishing touches on her hair before selecting a headpiece. “Want me to grab you your robes?”

She met his gaze in the mirror. “Please. The turtleneck, if you don’t mind.”

He never thought he’d be familiar with her closet, but here he was picking out the beautiful maroon and gold dress for her. Then a few seconds later he was slipping it over her head, careful not to smudge her makeup, and buttoning the back.

“Thank you!” She beamed at him as she finished tracing the curve of her eyes. Simple, beautiful. Then again, he always thought she was beautiful. “Will you be escorting me to the Senate today?”

“As always.” He promised. As he had the day before, as he would tomorrow, and as he would every day for as long as he could return to her.


End file.
